


Efecto Dominó

by yunnmello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Volcanoes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry, guiado por sus impulsos y suposiciones, decidió seguir a Malfoy hasta Chile para evitar que este destruyera la paz que había creado con dolor, no imaginó lo que ocurriría entre sus cuerpos. Mucho menos hubiese imaginado que el otro hombre le daría una chispa a su oscura vida, pues jamás considero que todas las decisiones conllevaban una consecuencia. Que todo lo que acontecía en su vida era gracias a un efecto dominó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efecto Dominó

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekolaly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nekolaly).



> Los fragmentos en cursiva pertenecen a la canción “El árbol de la noche triste” de Mägo de Oz. Era para un Festival de Fluff; no es completamente fluff, pero lo intenté.

_“Hoy la soberbia hizo violar tu valor  
Y la avaricia lamió tu deshonor”_

Poder, algo que los Malfoy tenían de sobra antes de luchar por ese lado que fue vencido. Ahora estaban perdidos entre las sombras del ayer, pues su grandeza se había esfumado lentamente desde que comenzaron a juzgarlos; lanzando a la familia hacia el rechazo, hacia la nada.

Draco se encontraba gozando pero, a la vez, sufriendo por poca libertad que aún poseía, escondiéndose entre las sombras para continuar con aquellos experimentos que incluían el arte de las pociones. Esa pasión que obtenía al mezclar los ingredientes con un propósito en común. Deseaba recuperar la fama de los Malfoy, volverlos nuevamente una familia envidiada, apreciada por el mundo mágico, aunque fuese con ayuda de otro ámbito: el intelectual.

 _“Cuanto duele sentir  
Que uno está perdido  
Que la amargura se folló a tu destino”_

Deseo. Una palabra a Harry jamás le importó mientras era ese adolescente reprimido, obligado a luchar por causa del llamado destino; mientras su deber era pelear contra aquel mago tenebroso que su vida tornó solitaria al decidir que sería el elegido. Por mucho tiempo ignoró aquellas necesidades ansiadas por su cuerpo, como el satisfacer la lujuria que su ser experimentaba en silencio.

Finalmente, al terminar todas aquellas experiencias dolorosas que su corazón tuvo que sufrir, su vida dio un giro radical, pues ahora sus metas eran las de un hombre normal, con las mismas aspiraciones del punto de vista afectivo, laboral y social.

Potter decidió trabajar para el Ministerio y dedicarse a mantener esa paz  
por la que luchó todos esos años que sufrieron de la ausencia del disfrute de la vida, manteniendo aquellas relaciones amistosas que creó a través del tiempo y esa familia improvisada a la que se unió después de formalizar una relación con esa mujer pelirroja que él creía le robaba el sueño.

Todo, pareciera que era perfecto.

Sin embargo, había un pero.

 _“Quítale la ropa interior al dolor  
Desnúdate Cortés y dime ¿qué ves?  
¿Dime que ves?”_

Lo intentaba, en realidad se esforzaba por ello. Sin embargo, se desesperaba al notar que, aunque deseara mantener relaciones sexuales con esa mujer con la que se encontraba comprometido, no podía. A Harry no le causaba excitación alguna observar a esa pelirroja sobre su cuerpo, desnuda y mostrando cada centímetro de su piel sin tapaduras.

No la satisfacía a ella; su libido no reaccionaba ante las provocaciones de su pareja. Aquel problema que le acosaba le impedía despertar su deseo del sexo, incluso con esas imágenes absurdas que ella le mostraba, ni siquiera cuando le brindaba placer directamente, observando su falta de excitación.

Harry no podía tener un orgasmo, no con ella.

 _“Se excita la venganza al ver la erección  
Que te produce la idea de otra invasión  
Creíste tener el mundo a tus pies  
Y lloras tu derrota lamiéndote”_

Draco Malfoy miraba aquellas anotaciones en el pergamino con enfado, mientras leía un libro sobre su escritorio, frunciendo el ceño. A su lado, un caldero expedía un humo sofocante y un olor penetrante. Algo andaba mal. Lo sabía por el color naranja que resultó del intento.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras revisaba que era eso que le hacía falta para lograr eliminar esa herida de la guerra que su brazo izquierdo presumía.

Cómo desvanecer esa marca tenebrosa finalmente de su ser, pues eso lo convertía en un marcado, en un exiliado por la sociedad.

Simultáneamente leía otro libro de pasta negra, ese que revelaba el secreto de las más extrañas pociones, las más temidas. Esas fórmulas malditas con las que podía obtener el poder del mundo mágico, el dominio total de aquello que lo repudiaba. La tentación siempre se encontraba al leer algún texto de ese tipo, recordándole su derrota ante los demás.

Dándole ideas sobre su venganza, sobre el intentar ser poseedor de todo aquello que los Malfoy merecían.

Pero recordar a su padre muriendo en Azkabán sufriendo de los tratos más cruentos, le hizo olvidar unos segundos esos pensamientos. Porque, a pesar de las ansias de venganza, él no deseaba terminar como ese que fue su modelo a seguir. O como Voldemort, su cuerpo pudriéndose sumergido en el agua.

 _“Recuerda lo que aquí un día perdiste  
Yo soy el Árbol de la Noche Triste”_

Harry Potter subía los pisos del Ministerio con sigilo hacia el séptimo piso, con la mirada baja, avergonzado por esa nueva discusión con quien se suponía seria su mujer. La amaba, mas hoy solo deseaba que nunca se hubiesen comprometido pues el dolor que le causaba el no poder satisfacerla como ella ansiaba le lastimaba el alma.

Al leer el número de piso en el que se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios, su ser dio un respingo, pues el recuerdo de aquel frío lugar le regresaba a aquel episodio de su adolescencia, cuando por un error perdió a aquel hombre que le había dado una chispa de ilusión a su vida. Notando que las memorias de ese pasado gris se adentraban en su ser, torturándolo nuevamente.

Cuando llegó finalmente a aquel Departamento en el que trabajaba, sonrió enormemente, aún dolido por esos fantasmas pero satisfecho pues sabía que el haber luchado por todo aquello que amaba valió la pena, defendiendo aquello de la oscuridad que emanaba ese hombre que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

Y rió.

Dirigiéndose al cubículo que registraba las apariciones de los magos, Harry cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la paz interna que le había traído el recordar aquellas personas que le miraban sonrientes después de haber vencido todo el infierno que le habían traído los mortífagos a la sociedad mágica. Entonces sentía que todo había sucedido por algo.

Todo iba bien.

Pero, cuando vio el nombre de Draco Malfoy aparecer entre la lista de conjuros de aparición realizados en los últimos momentos, Harry borró ese esbozo de sonrisa de sus labios, pues un mal presentimiento le acosó al mirar el destino de ese traslado:  
La cordillera de los Andes.

Sabía que la condena impuesta a esa familia que apoyó a Voldemort una vez había sido suficiente, sin embargo, Potter no podía con la curiosidad de saber qué estaba tramando ahora el rubio; aunque este parecía haber recapacitado sobre sus actos, en aquellas visitas a la mansión reglamentarias, había descubierto una pequeña habitación contigua a la del mago. A pesar de encontrarse vacía, sentía un tipo de magia diferente a la habitual. Necesitaba saber si todo lo que había construido sería demolido por el otro, por precaución y porque creía que ese era su deber.

 _“Sé que tu llanto servirá  
Tarde o temprano  
Para no esclavizar jamás  
Al ser humano”_

Draco pensaba en su destino, analizando aquella decisión que creía haber tomado antes de partir hacia ese remoto país llamado Chile. Sus ojos se entrecerraban al admirar ese paisaje lleno de fuego, tempestad, rayos. Oscuridad total. Algo que le recordaba a ese infierno que había vivido en la última lucha en Hogwarts.

Que le recordaba a su propio dolor.

Los métodos para lograr el dominio del mundo mágico, contenidos en aquel misterioso libro sin título de pasta negra, le rondaban en la cabeza. Esa poción que estaba dispuesto a realizar requería una serie de ingredientes fáciles de conseguir. De hecho, aquello que le hacía falta era lo que podría obtener en cualquier momento encontrándose en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, aun dudaba pues estaban esas razones que le susurraban un “hazlo”: sus ansias alzar su apellido hacía la reputación que tenía antes. Para ser el dueño del mundo mágico otra vez, como lo había sido su familia desde hacía siglos. Por lo que Abraxas Malfoy luchó sin descanso.

La ceniza volcánica que miraba lo lejos le rogaba que fuese detenida en un recipiente y, unida a otros ingredientes que necesitaba para lograr la venganza, darle la herramienta para regresar al trono. Pero, a la vez, sabía que si lo intentaba, la misma historia de represión y dolor se repetiría, solo que esta vez en el otro bando. El de la luz.

 _“Llora un quetzal y al tiempo  
Rugen lo ríos y el viento”_

Harry llegó alterado, buscando ese cabello rubio a través del campo en el que se encontraba, volando sobre esos campos verdes y los animales que huían del peligro inminente de la erupción de aquel volcán; del fuego y la lava que arrasaba toda huella de vida a su alrededor.

Harry rugía.

Lo que buscaba Draco, fuese lo que fuese, no tenía un propósito positivo, lo sospechaba. Aquello por lo que tanto luchó en su adolescencia, y por lo que perdió a la gente que amaba no debía regresar. No por un capricho de un hombre que no aceptaba haber perdido la batalla cuando era aún un joven sin la capacidad de tomar una decisión por su cuenta.

Sí, Draco en aquel entonces había sido considerado inocente, pero el tener esa marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo solo le ocasionaba el repudio al mundo mágico. Harry no sabía nada de pociones, pero gracias a Hermione sabía que había ingredientes que solo se obtenían muy contadas veces y lograban obtener aquello que tanto se deseaba, aunque fuese un propósito oscuro. La erupción de ese volcán era una oportunidad para conseguir uno de ellos.

Voló con rapidez, sintiendo el aire caliente golpear su cara, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor; ese resplandor rubio grisáceo que debía encontrar antes de perder el equilibro del mundo mágico una vez más.

Desesperado notaba a las lágrimas salir de sus ojos al sentir como las ráfagas de viento chocaban contra su mirada.

Hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, flotando en su escoba sobre el viento.

Mirando hacia el volcán Puyehue con detenimiento. Con un frasco sujetado entre sus manos y unos iris llenos de soberbia adornando su rostro. Una mirada oscura, penetrante. Decidida. Dirigiéndose sobre su escoba, con celeridad.

Harry se abalanzó con rapidez hacia él, deseando llegar a tiempo.

 _“A un colibrí ordena ¡Vete a buscar!  
Donde Gaia se esconde”_

Malfoy volaba, buscando aquello que deseaba salvar: esas cenizas volcánicas que arrojaba la madre naturaleza. Se balanceaba peligrosamente a metros de altura sobre chimenea del volcán que contenía hirviente lava nadando en su cráter. Sentía un el calor sofocante rodear su cuerpo y unas pequeñas piedras volcánicas eran lanzada a los aires, quemándole al rozar su piel.

Dejó de sujetarse al palo de la escoba para recoger en un diminuto frasco algunas cenizas que llegaban a estar a su alcance, sin embargo perdió todo control de su cuerpo y terminó cayendo desde lo alto. Temió el perder su vida en aquel instante y todas sus aspiraciones. Sintió un dolor en su pecho al recordar a su madre solitaria en esa mansión y su propio futuro desvaneciéndose al mismo ritmo en que caía dejándose llevar por la gravedad. Sabía que en cualquier instante la lava quemaría su piel y todas sus entrañas.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente final. Repentinamente, sintió como el torso de una mano sujetó su cintura, abrazándolo y levantándolo por los aires, salvándolo de la muerte que le esperaba.

Se sorprendió pues aquel que le había salvado de una tortuosa muerte, había sido capaz de ayudarle sabiendo su condición de mortífago, siendo justo, poniendo en práctica un principio que su ser seguía antes de la guerra: todo hombre debe vivir.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí mismo siendo ayudado a sentarse en una escoba por Potter, volando a través de esas cenizas que había buscado originalmente y sintiendo que estas se colaban por su nariz. Notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba, estimulado, lentamente; esa parte de su anatomía rozaba erguido con el cuerpo del otro hombre.

“Mierda”.

 _“Que ordene al horizonte  
Que eyacule un volcán”_

Aterrizó lejos del volcán, donde aún sentía las cenizas volcánicas alrededor de su ser y veía ese paisaje latente a lo lejos. Pero de eso no era consciente Malfoy, sino de la obvia excitación que su ser tenía sin explicación alguna, y de la misma condición de su acompañante.

Ambos se miraron y, sin pensar, se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, uniendo sus labios y tocando con desesperación sus cuerpos, anhelando un contacto menos superfluo, presos de una pasión inexplicable y una fantasía en la que se encontraban inmersos en busca de satisfacer el deseo.

Sus lenguas se tocaban mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban y las ropas rasgaban con fuerza, sintiendo el contacto del viento contra su ser. Sin analizar lo que iban a hacer dos veces, acariciaron cada parte de su piel, disfrutando de la ausencia de sus prendas llenas de cenizas.

Harry tenía una erección, experimentando ese deseo que con su mujer faltaba, acariciando la piel rasposa del abdomen del otro hombre. No se recordó a si mismo que ese hombre era Draco Malfoy, solo sentía esa excitación que siempre le hizo falta y ahora finalmente tenía. Deseaba satisfacer esas ansias de pasión con quien estuviera cerca.

En algún momento dejaron de estar de pie para recostarse en el césped, extasiados, gimiendo mientras sus dientes se clavaban en el cuello del rubio, acariciando su miembro mientras sujetaba su torso desnudo sin control, disfrutando del tacto del otro y de su rostro enrojecido, sintiendo como esas caricias vehementes contra su espalda.

Draco se vino en su mano. Cegado por el orgasmo, dejó con libertad que Harry abriera sus piernas con sus manos, sumergiendo un par de dedos en su entrada con sorpresa. Sintiendo al otro hombre moverlos, explorando el trecho. Dolía.

Repentinamente introdujo algo más grande en su interior. Reconoció ese movimiento acelerado de las estocadas de su amante entrando y saliendo de su ser, con ritmo; irguiéndose para tener un contacto más profundo, sintiendo como el otro encontraba ese punto, gimiendo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, experimentando el éxtasis que se apropiaba de sus cuerpos.

Esas manos tocando su miembro, acariciando nuevamente, con vehemencia.

Sintiendo que éste comenzaba a doler a causa del placer contenido que culminó con un grito lleno de dicha, pronunciando el apellido del otro mientras un líquido blanquecino fue arrojado hacia su abdomen. Sintiendo como el otro se venía segundos después en su interior, arqueándose.

Harry se dejó caer en Draco, sudoroso y cansado, sin asimilar que esta había sido su primera vez. Su primer orgasmo. Abrazó al otro con delicadeza, sintiendo sus pieles sudorosas pegarse, distinguiendo el olor a sexo alrededor de sus cuerpos unidos.

Entonces fue cuando reaccionó finalmente.

Potter se movía con fuerza, intentando alejarse del otro sin éxito alguno pues su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado a causa de las sensaciones que había experimentado segundos antes. Entonces se tranquilizó, rememorando esas caricias y esa excitación, esa rápida visita al cielo que le hizo sentirse, por primera vez, como un hombre que puede disfrutar de las caricias de alguien más.

* * *

Transcurrieron varios meses. Harry dejó en libertad a esa mujer a la que solo le causaba sufrimiento. Comprendió que jamás sentiría deseo por ella y, por lo tanto, nunca tendrían una relación estable. Sin embargo, fue consciente del tipo de anhelos que realmente tenía después de un par de experiencias posteriores a las de aquel día, cerca del volcán.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo buscó un par de veces más para satisfacer su libido. A Potter no le molestó, pues por alguna razón con este disfrutaba más del placer que con otros desconocidos. Sin embargo, mantenían esa tensión que acompaña a las memorias del pasado, puesto que ambos habían experimentado algo que les había dejado confundidos en un momento, entrando a la etapa de negación y de aceptación posteriormente.

Potter no quiso indagar en aquello que planeaba el otro con su traslado a Chile, pues algo le decía que no le convenía, ni a él ni a Draco, saberlo, además de que el denunciar sus acciones de alguna u otra forma sacaría a la luz lo que hicieron mientras una erupción volcánica transcurría a lo lejos.

Después de algunas visitas posteriores -cuyo clímax involucraba gemidos susurrando sus apellidos-, Harry supo que comenzaba a sentir algo más por el otro. Se descubría a sí mismo, después de haber disfrutado de unos minutos de pasión, acariciando sus húmedos cabellos rubios pegados en su frente, admirando sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos mientras descansaban después de un agotador encuentro.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando experimentaron que era un beso con algo un trasfondo más íntimo que pasión carnal.

Ese 22 de octubre el rubio llegó a casa del otro, como era costumbre. Sin embargo, una pena oprimía su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Harry sabía cuál era su dolor, pues al trabajar en el ministerio se había enterado incluso antes que el otro hombre de las malas noticias: Lucius Malfoy había muerto.

Recibió a un Malfoy cabizbajo, un hombre destrozado. Su naturaleza le indicó que le abrazara. No hubo palabras de consuelo, tampoco hubo caricias ni sexo. Comprendió que el que un día fue su rival era completamente distinto a quien creyó siempre. Supo que ahora podía sentir algo más por el otro, sin importarle el placer y las caricias sobre su cuerpo. Ahora veía su interior.

Fue en esa noche cuando durmieron abrazados, sin tener relaciones porque no se necesitaba, porque estando juntos, después de tantos encuentros, habían encontrado una cura a sus rasguños. Porque ambos ahora compartían un vínculo que, aunque había iniciado gracias al placer, poco a poco fue cambiando a algo más complejo. Los mortales le llaman amor.

Draco decidió regresar a casa para acompañar a su madre en su tristeza. El otro besó su frente, sus mejillas –con restos de lágrimas secas sobre ellas-, y sus labios con delicadeza. El rubio respondió al contacto, apresando al otro entre sus brazos. Aferrándose a algo, creyendo que él no le fallaría.

* * *

Malfoy supo que había caído muy bajo después de un tiempo. Le tomó por sorpresa el comprender que se había enamorado de Potter. Que por él había desistido en sus ideas de volver a alcanzar el poder del mundo mágico. Se propuso a si mismo buscar nuevos remedios para las enfermedades que acababan lentamente con el resto de los magos. Esos ojos verdes le inspiraban el deseo de realizar algo por el bien mayor.

Finalmente entendió que todas las acciones realizadas en el presente intervenían en su futuro, en su destino. Porque la vida misma se regía por el efecto dominó.

* * *

Decidieron vivir en el mismo apartamento. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Draco, aunque jamás fuese a aceptar que sentía por el otro en voz alta. Una dicha llenaba ese pecho que antes se encontraba vacío, oscuro. Ahora una luz iluminaba su vida, una chispa de esperanza que había revivido su llama interior ansiosa de vivir.

Harry lo abrazó por la espalda, besando su mejilla repentinamente. Murmurándole palabras incomprensibles al oído, sintiendo sus corazones latir a la par y esa aura de alegría y comodidad crecer a cada instante en su interior. Ambos sabían que gracias a aquellas cenizas volcánicas habían encontrado el amor, la dicha, la luz en sus vidas llenando el vacío en sus vidas.

– Te amo –le dijo el moreno al otro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que no le iba a responder con las mismas palabras pero, para Harry, mirar a los ojos brillantes del rubio eliminaba cualquier duda que pudiese surgir sobre su reciprocidad.

Porque sabía que el otro sentía lo mismo al encontrarse a su lado.


End file.
